User talk:Mectrixctic
~~Bluehero~~ Hi Hello, greetings, salutations, and other hello words!----[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 21:35, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Award Dude you're freakin' awesome thanks for the award, I'd give you mine but I don't know where it is so yeah! Also, what's the difference between the Fanfiction and Fanon? 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:11, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Oh ok, then I'll go there and write somethings. 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks!! Thanks for the award!!!-LEEKDUCK Thank YOU for sending me that award Thanks for sending me that award. This is my first time getting one! I will post it on my awards page. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 07:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Her's mine ] Hi, I found my award, it's kinda old but I guess it'll do 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:30, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Here's how to contact cp people. http://support.clubpenguin.com/help/contact/index.html --Karazachi التحدث لي لأن انا الرهيبة 16:32, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ?? What do you mean your talking with me? By the way i don't have lots of edits... see sharkbate or barkjon, they have much more!--Ratonbat 20:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ok, btw when i told to leave me a new messege i was joking ehe... ... Why are you wasting your time here? You could be pwning at un-cp.--Karazachi التحدث لي لأن انا الرهيبة 01:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Sometimes Not really but sometimes he will go on cp trainer and just try a few things -Sam Rudi ---- He doesnt really care about the microchip one and I have every post i make on my computer. My award I should have given it to you a looong time ago RE: hello? Of course I am :) --Staffan15 (talk| ) 18:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) 2 things #my ip is blocked on uncp #this --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:41, January 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: 18:10, January 15, 2010, Wompus78 (Talk | contribs) blocked #1592 (expires 17:36, January 16, 2010, account creation blocked, cannot edit own talk page) (Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Seahorseruler". The reason given for Seahorseruler's block is: "hates this wiki, tried his best to [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:CPFW_Beseechment&d) --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Because.. Thats complete vote rigging. This is our decision. We get to chose what we are advertising. Its not fair for some person who never comes here to pop in to make themselves win by making their entire wiki vote for themselves. This is our decision, not the uncp or fanons. To make it fair, i removed most of the fanon votes. Notice how i left the votes of people who edit here on the list. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) PS: thanks for unblocking --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I... I already changed my vote, and I think the votes were removed because they were rigging the vote. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 21:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I know, but that's what Seahorseruler said. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 21:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I changed my ''first comment (in pre-discussion). --Staffan15 (talk| ) 23:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry - my fault, but I do not think we should have a link to the UNCPW. And if I remember correctly, I said if UNCPW win, we should have a warning. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 00:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC) UNCP award Thank yoo. :D Iamred''' Talk to me... 05:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC)